klobasopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forumowicze eFutbola
thumb|300px|right|Cała prawda o eFutbol. Forumowicze eFutbola elitarna grupa forumowiczów forum efutbol.ayz.pl specjalizująca się w nagminnym nieżyciu. Geneza tego forum nie jest całkiem jasna i nigdy nie została opisana w języku znanym dzisiejszej ludzkości, zaś samego początku nie pamiętają nawet bochumscy ultrasi. Na świecie żyje zaledwie garstka osób, pamiętających to wydarzenie, jednak strzegą tego sekretu w Belwederze, zwanym również forumowym Ogórkiem (Cucumius savitus) lub inną rośliną jadalną. Forumowicze eFutbola żyją w zgodzie i harmonii tolerując nawet najbardziej odmienne światopoglądy i kultury takie jak lewactwo, żydostwo, alkoholizm, gejofilstwo, chamstwo proste czy starostwo (zwane również plejstoceństwiem). Dowodem harmonii jaka tam panuje jest system kar, który opiera się na starej sumeryjskiej zasadzie "ostrzeżenia też mogą bawić". Na forum popularny jest również bojkotyzm wywodzący się pośrednio z nurtu Klobasowania. Głównym zajęciem forumowiczów eFutbola jest Nabijanie, będące manifestem nieżycia. Nabijanie Starożytna metoda spędzania wolnego czasu będąca najbardziej rozwiniętym manifestem nieżycia. Nabijanie nie jest jednak zarezerwowane dla tematów do tego przeznaczonych, choć tematy do tego przeznaczone cieszą się największą popularnością. Kłopot polega na błędnej definicji owych "tematów do tego przeznaczonych", gdyż wg najbardziej radykalnych Nabijaczy powinno się nabijać tylko w temacie zatytułowanym "Nabijamy.", jednak większość forumowiczów eFutbola postrzega Nabijanie bardzo poważnie i nie ogranicza się do żadnych wątków a stara się rozpowszechniać ideologię nabijanizmu we wszystkich możliwych miejscach efutbol.ayz.pl. Obowiązkiem każdego Nabijacza jest przy każdym napisanym poście pomyśleć o husarii - legendarnym pomysłodawcy "Nabijamy.". Użytkownik Kajdan jest autorem poradnika dla kandydatów na Nabijaczy, jednak dostępny jest on tylko wybrańcom, którzy wykazali się hartem ducha i zdołali się zalogować na forum. Nabijacze ortodoksyjni Do najbardziej radykalnych Nabijaczy należy większość administratorów eFutbola oraz kilku zwykłych użytkowników. Według ich ideologii nabijać można jedynie w "tematach do tego przeznaczonych", nie powinno się nabijać jedną emotką, jednym zdaniem lub nawet słowem, zaś niepożądane jest robienie burdelu. Do jawnych przedstawicieli tego nurtu należy szyma2, Philip, handcuff oraz husaria. Brak danych na temat innych ortodoksyjnych Nabijaczy. Jednak wg wielu ekspertów wśród jawnych nabijaczy ortodoksyjnych panuje szeroko rozpowszechniona hipokryzja, której dowodów należy szukać na forum. Teoria hipokryzji wywodzi się najpewniej z tego, iż wielu ortodoksyjnych Nabijaczy w przeszłości nie byli tak dogmatyczni. Odmiana duchowa najczęściej była spowodowana objawieniami, najczęściej Jezusa (także wśród ateistów oraz agnostyków), co wg sceptyków było wywołane spożyciem alkoholu oraz brakiem snu, który jest jednym z antagonistów nieżycia. Nabijacze niekonserwatywni Charakteryzują się częstym nabijaniem tzw "chujawartym", nie stronią od nabijania w wielu tematach, nabijania jednym słowem, zdaniem lub emotką. Lekceważą również zakaz pisania postów pod swoimi postami. Eksperci różnie ich określają, wg jednych są zgubą eFutbola, wg innych są jego integralną częścią. Do najbardziej znanych Nabijaczy niekonserwatywnych należą między innymi Spoczek, Svitlica, stirlitz, batata, stork, wanatimo, i wielu wielu innych. Wśród nabijaczy niekonserwatywnych również popularna jest hipokryzja, spowodowana błędnym określaniem swojej tożsamości. Kobiety, które odmieniły eFutbol Forumowicze postrzegają siebie jako ociekających testosteronem samców alfa (grupa niezależnych badaczy zajmuje się tym zagadnieniem), naturalnym jest więc fakt silnego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną. Nawet mazlog (tzw. homo erectus in alius homo) będący pod wpływem wysokiego stężenia testosteronu zaczął interesować się kobietami (vide spacer z koleżanką - grupa niezależnych badaczy orzekła, iż chciał nawet poruchać). Do najgłośniejszych przypadków silnego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną przez forumowiczów zaliczyć można tzw. nienormalnie chory przypadek Benjamina Buttona Słupskiego Kosy ''o czym opowiem w skrócie. Luiza i Marta Obiektem westchnień Słupskiego Kosy okazały się dwie młode, jurne damy o takich właśnie imionach. Słupski Kosa jako wrażliwy młodzieniec postanowił zawalczyć o ich względy, jednak w dzisiejszym świecie nie ma miejsca na ruchańsko romantyczność - zapytawszy o poradę wśród bardziej doświadczonych kolegów nie uwzględnił, iż owe dziewoje mogą przeczytać o jego namiętnym uczuciu do nich. Zraniły Słupskiego Kosę wyśmiewając go i nazywając nienormalnie chorym skurwysynem, w czym jest wiele prawdy . Słupski Kosa odnalazł jednak pocieszenie w forumowiczach eFutbola, którzy służąc dobrą radą postawili go na nogi po załamaniu jakiego doznał i w niedługim czasie był już gotów do ruchańska miłości.thumb|Krzywy Ryj po liftingu nosa. Zdjęcie sprzed zabiegu gdzieś nam się zapodziało, ale poszukamy... Neta Pierwsza kobieta (niereklamująca viagrę) na eFie. Zaproszona przez Cypiska i Gaciego, którzy odnaleźli ją na forumsportowym. Zaimponowała im nienawiścią do Krzywego Ryja i jego głupiego nosa za co spotkał ją zaszczyt zaproszenia do grona forumowiczów. W momencie pisania wątku nie napisała jeszcze posta na forum. Dialekt Na eF istnieje bardzo specyficzny dialekt, który czerpie z wielu kultur (m.in. Klobasowania, bakterii) i stale się rozwija. Jest on mocno zakorzeniony w eFutbol, czego dowodem jest używanie go w mowie potocznej w prawdziwym życiu (którego się wystrzegają) przez wielu forumowiczów. Nie jest jasne skąd wywodzą się niektóre zwroty, przez co są tak popularne wśród kulturoznawców i językoznawców. Poniżej przedstawię typowe terminy i zwroty z drobnymi uzasadnieniami. * ''Izi, co. ''- znaczenie tego zwrotu zależy od kontekstu i ciężko opracować jedną definicję. Popularne jest również stosowanie tych słów oddzielnie, równie często używa się właśnie ich w takiej formie (samo "izi", bądź "co"). * ''"Co". ''- jest to bardzo ważny cytat dla forumowiczów eFutbola. Krążą legendy, iż forumowicz stork został pierwszym, który wpisał się w Belwederze używając właśnie tego zwrotu. Kulturoznawcy zastanawiają się czy jest to alegoria sprzeciwu wobec Ogórka (''antykukumizm), bądź uczenia Bobry (Castor fiber) bitów, tą postawę określa się mianem antybityzmu. Istnieje wiele innych przypuszczeń na temat znaczenia słów storka. * Witam(...). ''- jest kilka sposobów witania się na eFutbol: ''Witam, witam. Ładna dziś pogoda. :flaga: ''- powitanie rozpowszechnione przez szymę2. Warto podkreślić, iż sformułowanie "Ładna dziś pogoda" używane jest w przypadku każdego rodzaju warunków atmosferycznych. Wiele osób twierdzi, iż jest to rodzaj modlitwy, bądź czarów mających na celu sprowadzenie ładnej pogody, które wyewoluowało do formy przywitania. ''Witam, co. ''- bardzo prosty przykład poprawnego używania terminu "co.", który dodany do zwykłego "witam" tworzy forumowy aforyzm, będący również swego rodzaju metaforą - autor nie pyta się co wita (niezależnie od postawienia na końcu kropki), lecz stwierdza fakt witania się w sposób niezwykle przewrotny, a samo przywitanie zwykle odnosi się do ogółu, niż konkretnej jednostki. Jest to sposób wyrażenia absolutu poprzez zwykłą codzienną czynność taką jak witanie się. Eksperci znajdują pewne powiązania z filozofią tybetańską gdzie również używano tego zwrotu, brzmiał on "Xijam-chào", co z kolei zaczerpnięte zostało z języka wietnamskiego. Według innej teorii ten zwrot nie ma drugiego dna. * ''Ojojojojoj. ''- stosowane głównie przez Spoczka wyrażenie zmartwienia daną sytuacją. * ''Dosko. ''- stosowane głównie przez Spoczka wyrażenie zadowolenia z danej sytuacji. Termin meteorologiczny, używany do określenia siły wichury w odniesieniu do ludzi bądź roślin. * ''Bo picie z kałuży jednak Wam nie służy. oraz Moise Czombe to był jednak Żyd - stosowany przez Słupskiego Kosę sposób błyskotliwego zwrócenia uwagi na problemy społeczne, takie jak picie z kałuży i antysemityzm. * Chyba na dupie - zwrot służący do podważenia sensu danego twierdzenia. Przykładowo, gdy jedna osoba pisze, iż jest najlepszym Nabijaczem druga w celu zaprzeczenia temu pisze "Chyba na dupie". Istnieje również emotikonka :chybanadupie: przedstawiające czerwonego jegomościa z rękami uniesionymi ku górze, który jednocześnie nimi wymachuje. Postać nie ma nóg, lecz bynajmniej nie ma również nic wspólnego z MAfiszem. Ciemna czerwień jest symbolem zdenerowania daną sytuacją. Można ją również pokazać pisząc :ochujales:. * ''-ełe ''- zwrot dodawany do wielu słów nie mający żadnego konkretnego znaczenia, najczęściej przy nazywaniu członków rodziny, np "tatełe", "mamełe", "ciotkełe", "bratełe", nierzadko również dołącza się go do imion, np "Patrycjełe". Na forum popularne jest używanie zwrotów zaczerpniętych z Klobasowania, takich jak Ta jasne, nie odbieram, bo nie mam zasięgu, Zbuchtuj se kurwa mame jak Ci kurwa zupe niesie, ejo-wejo, EleBele!, ''i wiele wiele innych. Odbył się nawet Konkurs Wiedzy O Klobasowaniu. W mrocznej bramie stoi dziwka, czyli co forumowiczom w duszach gra Totalna dylanizacja Proces dylanizacji forumka rozpoczął niestrudzony Cypisek bo mu Gaci tak kazał zarażając coraz to kolejnych forumowiczów miłością do ''pewnego Boba z Minnesoty. Początki nie były łatwe, zamknięte na cztery spusty umysły forumowiczów wcale temu nie sprzyjały. Jednym z pierwszych zdylanizowanych został Piotr Bocian bo mu też Gaci tak kazał, który jednak z biegiem czasu wolał gwałcić swe uszy ulubionym zespołem rockowym Jarosława Kaczyńskiego i nie chodzi mi o Chopina. ''Jak głosi miejska legenda harmonijki z Highway 61 Revisited okazały kluczem do lasta Maxiego, później było już z górki - Kajdek, Marek w sumie, ebi, stirlitz, nawet ten niesforny pedał mazlog poddał się dylanizacji. Bob Dylan jest cenionym artystą, nagradzanym wielokrotnie, jednak to uznanie na eFie nadało sens jego muzycznej karierze i życiu. Inne fora Forumowicze w przeciwieństwie do Runiego nie powstali z chaosu - zostali rygorystycznie wyselekcjonowani przez grupę niezależnych badaczy (którzy też czasem się mylą, vide Waldemar), którzy odnajdywali ich na innych serwisach, forach. Było kilka tzw. bastionów forumowiczów z których głównie czerpali nasi badacze. Co zaskakujące - wszystkie bastiony łączyło zarządzanie przez ''głupców z krzywymi nosami lub o bujnym owłosieniu rąk. U24 Bastion ten odpowiedzialny jest za drugą falę ''forumowiczów. Wywodzą się z niego m.in. Cypisek, Gaci, Kamill, Sawkoś, Iceman. Uefa zarządana była przez Adama Gówno z Suchostoju, charakteryzował się on psujstwem i psuł każdą reaktywację u24. Wyróżnia się dwie reaktywacje, jednak niezależni badacze zapomnieli już która jest która. Do uefy nawiązywało wiele wierszów Cypiska i Gaciego. Adam Gówno z Suchostoju Najpierw moderator, później administrator U24. Odpowiedzialny za rozpad forum przez banowanie Cypiska i Gaciego. Komunista, narwal, legionista. Walczył z poczuciem humoru i nabijaniem, o braku inteligencji Adama świadczy fakt braku wrażliwości na poezję. Fajki, trawa, alkohol, amfetamina i inne substancje żrące zmieniły jego mózg w gówno (od czego pochodzi jego nazwisko). Forumsportowe Na początku schronienie dla wielu uchodźców z uefy po drugiej reaktywacji. Wtedy też forum mialo swoje najlepsze lata, jednak zarządzane przez ''krzywego ryja z głupim nosem nie mogło utrzymać się na szczycie, na jaki wyniosło je grono byłych uefiaków. Nie obyło się bez banów. które skutecznie przerzedziły uefowską populację. Jednak wielu z nich dalej walczy o swoje prawa - Gaci z Cypiskiem dalej udzielają się na fsie incognito. Z tego forum wywodzi się Sheikh, Neta i nienawiść do krzywego ryja. Krzywy ryj Mateusz, administrator forumsportowego. Złodziej, oszukał na grupe miliony forumowiczkę Netę. Komuch, uwielbia demokrację. Po zarejestrowaniu na eFutbol szybko usunięty przez szymę na rozkaz wydany przez Cypiska. Forum PN Największy bastion forumowiczów eFutbola. Brak danych o historii FPN sprzed powstania Cypiska. Yerba Mate Napój odkryty i rozpropagowany przez Cypiska, który jak głosi legenda, wypija dziesięć kilogramów Pajarito tygodniowo. Ów napój o wysokiej zawartości kofeiny (waha się od 0,7 do 2 procent, w zależności od gatunku) idealnie sprzyja nabijaniu, można wręcz powiedzieć, iż sprzyjanie nabijaniu było jego przeznaczeniem. Cypisek z racji bycia Cypiskiem szybko poddał forumek procesowi totalnej yerbosiorbizacji - już ośmiu forumowiczów spożywa bardziej lub mniej regularnie Yerbę, a dwóch kolejnych przymierza się do tego.thumb|Yerba Mate Lista forumowych yerbosiorbów Klasyfikacja od najprzystojniejszego. #Marcio #Svitlica #Maxi #stork #Kosa #Iceman #ebi #Cypisek Przymierzają się: #Gua #mazlog Klobicytaty o Yerbie *Nie wierzę ci! Jesteś kłamcą! Siorbnę to kurwa głośniej! **odpowiedź Cypiska na zarzut, że siorbie za głośno Yerbę *Pamiętaj... popatrz jak wsiąka Ci yerba. Jeśli nie popatrzysz jesteś cipą. Popatrzyłeś? **Cypisek udzielając rad Słupskiemu Kosie *YERBA!!! **batata o Yerbie *Wszyscy pili lub piją Yerbą. Jak nie? Abreu, Forlan, Che Guevara, papież... Co Jezus? Jezus też. Jak nie? No może nie, ale Svitlica. Na jedno wychodzi. **Cypisek o piciu Yerby. Poezja Forum eFutbola jest zamieszkałe przez wielu poetów, takich normalnych (np. Gaci) i takich z dupy (np. mazlog). Forumowi wolnomyśliciele (od powolnego myślenia) często raczą swoją twórczością inne fora, m.in. grupy na laście, u24, itp. Nie są niestety doceniani przez tubylców określających ich mianem grafomanów, jednak nie przejmują się tym, gdyż jak trafnie zauważył Cypisek "wielcy poeci często doceniani byli po śmierci storka". Niezależni badacze nie są zgodni co do klasyfikacji twórczości wolnomyślicieli, określają ją mianem pojebanej efutbolizmu. Wybrane wiersze Gaci "Adam i Mewa" Był raz sobie Adam Brzydal głupi jak but Dlatego piękna Ewa wołała go 'Fiut, Fiut!' '' ''Była również Mewa Co sobie latała Adam jej zaśpiewał Ona go obsrała '' ''Nie dla gnoja Raj Mewa kpiła zeń Jabłkiem rzucić chciał Ryjem przyrył w pień '' ''Wnet zjawił się Bóg Adam nie miał nóg Pełzał niczym wąż Taki z niego mąż '' ''Nie dla psa kiełbasa Adam popuścił ciecz Bóg obśmiawszy fchuj Wyjebał go precz... "Rzecz o narwalach" Narwale na tory! Wy małe pierdolone stwory, Z głupim rogiem na czole. '' ''Będziecie tylko wspomnieniem, Gdyż waszym przeznaczeniem - PAL W OCZODOLE!!! "Epitafium dla Spoczka Loczka" Co tam Spoczek, nabijacie sobie? Pytam, bo przez to znajdziecie się w grobie Batata mi świadkiem, że nas wychujałeś! A jeszcze wczoraj 'bojkot kurwa!' krzyczałeś Kto macza w tym palce macza i pięty Ty zamoczyłeś dupę, lecz wytarłeś ją twarzą Tak więc szykuj się bracie, bo i ja nie święty Nim zamilkniesz na wieki zostaniesz wyrżnięty! A co!! (wg niezależnych badaczy Spoczek skutecznie odparł ten atak) "Słowackiemu, w przypływie głupoty..." Kołyszesz się w polu, Pszenico złocista, Chcę zebrać Twe plony, nim minie dwudziesta. Lecz chyba jednak, na próżno mój zapał, Bo kombajn nie Runi - zadyszkę złapał. I teraz nie wiem, czym ja Cię skoszę... Więc smutno mi, Zboże! Cypisek Ze zbioru "O nienawiści, którą kurwa z domu wyniosłem": "Narwale" Wbijam na pale, małe narwale, mają pyszczki jak karakale... Narwale, na stosie Was spalę, bo nienawiść do nich, we mnie jest trwale, pierdolone narwale, narwale... "Narwala przemijanie" Ryjem w błocie, narwalu, ryjesz w błocie... Narwalu... KURWO, ryjesz w błocie, dzisiaj, jutro... "List do G." Jutrzenny post na mię wpływa jak pal na którym przybywa narwalich ciał. W pomarańczowym umorusane są kale... Licznik wciąż tyka, a niepokój rośnie, moim celem nie post, lecz narwal w sośnie na pal wystruganej... Dzień się kończy, a ja widzę barwy pomarańczy komuszej, co mnie mierzi podlaską i łaskota w brzuszek.. "Najktórsza pełna historia w sześciu ośmiu słowach" Na sprzedaż: książki do gimnazjum, nigdy nie używane... thumb|Dylan na forumku Belweder thumb|Belweder - narzędzie Szatana służące do uczenia Bobry bitów... Inne nazwy: Ogórek, pomidor. Istnieje wiele amerykańskich legend na temat tego mitycznego miejsca, w którym admini kopulują, uczą bitów Bobry, które następnie czochrają. Jest to tajemniczy dział, który raz na tydzień lat pojawia się na ułamek sekundy śmiertelnikom, a tylko ten, który wykaże się największą cierpliwością i wytrwałością będzie mógł przeczytać jeden post i tyle samo napisać, nie mniej, nie więcej. Jednak są też luki w tej regule, bowiem do Belwederu może zajrzeć w tym samym czasie dwóch użytkowników, pod warunkiem, iż uczynią to w tej samej sekundzie, muszą być również prawiczkami a tylko ten będzie mógł napisać tam posta, który bardziej chce poruchać. 29 grudnia 2009 roku doszło do przełomowej chwili w dziejach forum, Belweder pojawił się na forum i w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach natychmiast zniknął.. Marcio oraz stork zdołali przedostać się od upragnionego, mitycznego Belwederu. Ten drugi wpisał się, a Marcio przeczytał pisany w diabelskim języku post, który informował o Sarkastycznym Spoczku. O owym legendarnym stworzeniu była również wzmianka w apokalipsie św. Jana: * Tu jest mądrość. Kto ma rozum, niech zrachuje liczbę onej bestyi; albowiem jest liczba człowieka. A ta jest liczba jej, sześćset sześćdziesiąt i sześć. Nasi eksperci sporządzili obliczenia z których jasno wynika, iż owe teorie są prawdą, bowiem jeśli dodamy do siebie liczby 12+29+2009 i podzielimy przez 3,0780780780781 wynik będzie brzmiał 666. Wielu religijnych forumowiczów strajkowało przeciwko Ogórkowi, gdyż uważali go za dzieło Szatana, o czym kilka słów można przeczytać w "Bojkotyzmie". Mniejszości na forum Forum znane jest ze swojej tolerancji i akceptacji innych forumowiczów. Cyganie, żydomasoni i żydocyganie Przedstawicielem tych wszystkich grup na raz jest Spoczek oraz stork. Żydowskie kamieniczniki Administrator Svitlica okazał się żydowskim kamienicznikiem mieszkającym w dwunastopiętrowej kamienicy. Zapewne żydowskiej. Spośród innych żydowskich kamieniczników należy wyróżnić Wallflowera. W niejasnych okolicznościach okazało się, iż Kajdan jest Żydem i nie zna dekalogu. Uważa do tego, iż szóste przykazanie oznacza "Nie zabijaj". * "OJOJOJOJOJOJOJ." ''- Spoczek o skrywanym wyznaniu Kajdana. Gejowate gejofile Do nich należy mazlog, jego cechą rozpoznawczą są rurki, cardigany oraz czyste podeszwy markowych butów. Jest on ewenementem w odmianie przypadków: * Mianownik: mazlog * Dopełniacz: mazloga * Celownik: mazlogowi * Biernik: mazloga * Narzędnik: mazlogiem * Miejscownik: mazlogu * Wołacz: rurku! Nieregularna forma wołacza wzięła się od jego zamiłowania do spodni ściskających genitalia. Eksperci nie są zgodni, czy ów mazlog je posiada. Gwoli ścisłości, ten zwrot nie ma nic wspólnego z Rurkiem, którego bardzo wysoko ceni sobie Kamil Durczok. Mazlog, jak każdy szanujący się gejowaty gejofil, potrafi łapać laptopa między poślady. Kajdan (handcuff) również jest gejowatym gejofilem. Lewacy Prawie każdy użytkownik forum jest lewacką gnidą. Do tej pory zorganizowane zostało kilka akcji mających na celu sprzeciw wobec temu stanu rzeczy, m.in. bohaterska obrona polskiego języka przez batatę, Spoczka oraz storka przed lewactwem i komunizmem, który reprezentowało kilku użytkowników forum łącznie z jednym administratorem, który w obawie przed siłą przebicia haseł antylewackich postanowił nie tyle zamknąć co skasować temat. * ''"P-O-L-S-K-A Przeliteruj to skurwysynu!" ''- jedno z haseł propagandowych. Alkoholicy Jest ich wielu na forum, najlepszymi przykładami są: Słupski_Kosa, Philip, stirlitz. Zboczeńcy Na forum istnieje szajka pedofilów handlująca zdjęciami nieletnich forumowiczów oraz ich nieletnich znajomych. Ich przywódcą jest Stanko S., będący również jedną z lewackich gnid (patrz: lewactwo). Wielu innych userów podejrzanych jest o kontakty z tą grupą, co argumentuje się ich powiązaniami z Arsenem Wengerem. Kanonierzy Tak, na forum występują i oni. Jest to wyjątek spośród wszystkich mniejszości, ponieważ są aktywnie zwalczani przez pozostałych użytkowników. * ''"Arsenal na tory!" - popularne hasło propagandowe. Klobasy Przedstawicielem klobasowej społeczności jest Wallflower. Spoczek nie jest, ale chciałby. * "On uważa, że nie jestem Klobasem, ALE JA TAM SWOJE WIEM" ''- często używany zwrot przez Spoczka. * ''"batata - nigdy nie będziesz Klobasem!" ''- kolejny ze zwrotów Spoczka przedstawiający co myśli na temat forumowicza batata. * ''"Jestem fioletowym magnetycznym Klobasem, wszędzie gdzie się pojawię przegryzam szklanki" ''- deklaracja Spoczka. * ''"EleBele!" ''- Wallflower o życiu. Starostwo (plejstoceństwo) Forum popularne jest wśród ludzi starszych od ognia. Eksperci nie są zgodni co do dokładnego wieku wanatimo oraz Philipa, jednak na podstawie ich profilu w którym napisali odpowiednio "33" oraz "29" z powodu braku odpowieniej skali przypuszczają, iż chodzi o miliony lat. Termin "plejstoceństwo" pochodzi od słów jednego z forumowiczów: "''Spoczek pamięta playstation, a Philip plejstocen". Jednak większość ekspertów nie traktuje tego dosłownie, a jako przenośnię, sposób żartobliwego zobrazowania problemów wieku starczego. Jest wiele teorii na temat właściwej interpretacji tych słów, wg jednych dotyka problemu choroby Alzheimera i nawołuje do walki z nią - podmiot liryczny chce przedstawić zdrowego forumowicza w podeszłym wieku, który pamięta czasy tak odległe jak plejstocen. Bojkotyzm Bardzo rozpowszechniona na forum forma sprzeciwu wobec, najczęściej, władzy. W historii eFutbola było wiele bojkotów, jednak najbardziej warte opisania są trzy: Kto macza w tym palce, macza i pięty Prowadzony przez Spoczka, Wallflowera i batate bojkot sprzeciwiający się zamknięciu tematu "Złote Pięty". Przed rozpoczęciem bojkotu zmienili avatary na pięty Monty Pythona z napisem "KMWTPMIP" (skrót od "Kto macza w tym palce, macza i pięty"). Nie jest nigdzie zapisane ile konkretnie trwał bojkot, lecz rozpadł się po kilku dniach, gdyż ów Spoczek postanowił z niego wystąpić z powodu kłótni w szeregach bojkotujących. * "Nie będzie husaria pluł nam w twarz, ni tematów nam zamykał" ''- drugie motto. * ''"BOJKOT, KURWA!" ''- batata o bojkocie. Polacy nie gęsi i swój język mają Bojkot polegający na zaprzestaniu nie pisania w temacie którego przeznaczeniem było szlifowanie polskości i polskiego języka. Był to protest wobec tematów o języku włoskim, hiszpańskim, niemieckim, angielskim i rosyjskim. Zwolennicy bojkotu uważali na początku, iż niezbędne jest istnienie takie tematu, jednak gdy Svitlica poparty przez kilku użytkowników (w tym wanatimo, Iceman, Philip) postanowił usunąć temat bojkot przybrał formę sprzeciwu wobec lewactwa i komunizmu. Popularne hasła bojkotujących: * ''"P-O-L-S-K-A Przeliteruj to skurwysynu!", "POLSKA. Ulubiony kraj Jezusa", "POLSKA. Kraj wielu możliwości", "POLSKA. I nie ma chuja". * "Polska!" ''- batata o Polsce. Belweder na tory! Akcja sprzeciwu wobec Belwederu. Belweder okazał się dziełem Szatana służącym do uczenia Bobry bitów. Protest przybierał wiele form, a poparło go bardzo wielu użytkowników. Propagatorami antybelwederyzmu byli Kajdan oraz stork *"Belweder na tory!" ''- Kajdan o Belwederze. * "Na forum nie ma żadnego Ogórka, ani pomidora" ''- szyma2 kłamliwie o Ogórku i pomidorze. Wspólna przyszłość? Z badań przeprowadzonych przez jednego z członków elitarnej grupy niezależnych testerów jasno wynika, iż forumowicze eFutbola serdecznie zapraszają Klobasów do rejestracji na forum oraz aktywnego udzielania się w celu dalszej integracji oraz kultywowania naszych tradycji. Zobacz też Taniec erotyczny kilku Forumowiczów Linki zewnętrzne temat na forum poświęcony artykułowi na Klobasopedii '''STRONA W NIEUSTANNEJ BUDOWIE'